


Sweet Disclosures

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Ice Skating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: You and Gavin have had a thing for each other for awhile now. Today is the day you find out each other's feelings.





	Sweet Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my Tumblr for reaching 1,000 followers!

“So how’d your date go?”

 

“Eh, okay I guess,” shrugged Gavin as he took a seat at his desk. “She was hot and all but had the intelligence of a rock.”

 

“What, she didn’t find your rugged charm to be appealing?” you joked. “Where did you take her anyway?”

 

“Shooting range. Turns out she’s very anti-guns. She knew that I was a cop, what did she expect, a Greenpeace activist?”

 

“You took her to the shooting range?” you asked in disbelief. “No wonder you haven’t got a girlfriend, you suck at dates.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well since you’re so smart, where would you have gone?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe dinner and a movie? The ice-skating rink just opened last weekend, that would’ve been fun.”

 

“Would you want to go? To the skating rink I mean.”

 

You blinked in surprise. You always thought Gavin was attractive; a little on the arrogant side, but nothing you couldn’t handle. There were times where he actually showed he was human: stopping by your place when you were sick, covering your shifts, and was even the shoulder you cried on when your love life wasn’t working out. The only thing stopping you was the fact that you were coworkers and work-relationships never really seemed to work out for you.

 

“Um, sure,” you said. “I haven’t been yet this year. It should be fun.”

 

“Cool,” grinned Gavin. “I’ll pick you up at your place after your shift.”

 

“Okay. See you then.” You watched Gavin walk away and smiled to yourself as you finished filling out the rest of your paperwork.

 

Once the clock hit five, you gathered your belongings and made your way out to the parking garage. The drive home was faster than normal and you chalked it up to being excited about your date.

 

After taking a quick shower, you decided on a pair of dark jeans along with your favorite navy blue sweater. As you finished zipping up your black boots, you heard the doorbell ring.

 

“Coming,” you called. Grabbing your jacket and purse, you opened the front door to see Gavin wearing the same thing he wore at work.

 

“Did you even change clothes?” you asked, wrinkling your nose.

 

“I changed my shirt,” said Gavin defensively. You chuckled, shaking your head as the two of you got into his car and pulled out onto the road.

 

“Have you ever been ice-skating before?” you asked.

 

“I used to play hockey in high school,” said Gavin. He pulled into the rink’s parking lot and the two of you headed toward the main entrance.

 

Gavin paid for your tickets as the two of you walked over to the skate rack and gave the attendant your shoes sizes. Gavin expertly tied up his skates while you struggled to tighten them properly.

 

“Here, let me help. Or else you’ll be falling all over the place,” he said. You shyly extended your legs as Gavin helped you put the skates on. Once he was finished he held out his hand and helped you up.

 

Once your foot hit the ice, you wobbled on the slippery ground and clung onto Gavin for support.

 

“Come on (Y/N), I thought you said you’ve done this before,” laughed Gavin.

 

“I have, it’s just been awhile,” you quipped.

 

It took a few minutes, but soon you were skating more confidently and managed to keep up with Gavin’s speed. He never let go of your hand, always making sure you were upright.

 

“I think I can do it by myself now,” you said. Gavin nodded and let you go while you picked up speed and skated to the end of the rink. As you made the turn around the bend, your skate got caught on a stray piece of ice, sending you tumbling to the ground.

 

“Ouch,” you groaned. You grabbed the sides of the wall and tried to lift yourself up when you felt a pair of strong arms tuck underneath your own.

 

“Need a little help?” smirked Gavin. He hoisted you up onto your feet and still held onto you when you regained balance.

 

“Thanks,” you said. You tried to withdraw from his grasp but he held on tight. “Um, you can let go of me now.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” he whispered. Before you could give him an answer, Gavin pressed his lips against yours, pulling you closer to his body.

 

You gasped at his forwardness as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in your mouth. A desperate moan escaped your lips as you kissed him back and grabbed the back of his head, digging your fingers in his hair.

 

Gavin broke the kiss and let out a laugh as he caressed the side of your face.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted. “You wanna go back to my place? We can order take-out or something.”

 

“Sure,” you breathed. Gavin smiled and kissed your hand as the both of you skated out of the rink.

 

The drive back to his place wasn’t as uncomfortable as you’d thought it be. The two of you talked about work and joked about how the two Connors looked exactly the same but acted nothing alike.

 

“They’re both a bunch of plastic pricks, but if I had to choose one, I’d go for the RK900 model. He doesn’t talk too much,” said Gavin as he pulled into his driveway.

 

“That’s the reason why I don’t like him,” you said. “He’s way too serious, even for an android.” You followed Gavin out of the car and into his house as he held the door open for you.

 

“What a gentlemen,” you teased. “Are you going to take my coat as well?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” said Gavin. As he took off your coat, he brushed a few stray hairs away from your neck and kissed the back of it. You shivered as he wrapped his arms around you, his fingers hovering over the bottom hem of your sweater.

 

“Can I…?” he whispered, leaving his question hanging in the air. As soon as you nodded your head, he pulled your sweater over your head, along with the shirt underneath. He swung you around and pushed you up against the wall, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist.

 

You were surprised at his strength, the wetness in between your legs becoming extremely uncomfortable against your jeans.

 

“Let’s go to your room,” you breathed. Gavin carried you to his room without question and unceremoniously threw you onto his bed. He removed his clothes as you admired his stocky figure. His muscled chest was slightly hairy and you had the sudden urge to run your fingers across it. You unbuttoned your jeans and shimmied out of them, throwing them to the side.

 

“Fuck…you wore that on purpose, didn’t you?” asked Gavin, referring to your lingerie. They were made of a black, sheer satin and had little pink roses printed across it.

 

“Maybe,” you grinned. Gavin licked his lips as he continued to stare while you let out a nervous laugh. “Is it too much?”

 

“No, no…you’re perfect,” said Gavin. He climbed on top of you as his hands ran over your breasts, rubbing slow circles around your nipples. His mouth ravaged your neck as he rubbed one finger against your clothed sex. You whimpered impatiently at his touch, but before you could encourage him further, he inserted two fingers inside you. Your slick walls tightened at the sudden intrusion and you moaned at his roughness. Gavin had unclipped your bra, freeing your breasts and swirling his tongue around your nipple.

 

“I think you’re ready,” he whispered. He took his boxers off and pulled out a condom from his dresser drawer. You watched him put it on and position his erect cock toward your wet entrance. He slid it in slowly and you shuddered at its girth. Your walls stretched to accommodate him, but it had been so long since you had last been with someone, it almost hurt to take him fully.

 

Gavin gave one last push and you cried out as you wrapped your arms around him. He stayed still as you gasped for air before quickening his pace, thrusting into you over and over.

 

“You’re so beautiful…so fucking beautiful,” groaned Gavin. He continued to hit your sweet spot, leaving you breathless as you saw stars.

 

“I don’t think…I can hold on,” you gasped.

 

“Cum for me baby. Cum for me,” panted Gavin. The pressure that you had been building up inside was finally released as you cried out in ecstasy. Gavin followed you shortly as he let out a chain of strangled groans.

 

As he slid out of you, he pulled you into his arms and kissed the back of your head.

 

“I need to tell you something,” he murmured. You rolled over to your side to face him and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

 

“What is it?” you asked.

 

“I…I love you,” he admitted as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “I’ve been in love with you for awhile. I never said it cuz’ you were always with someone else or it just wasn’t the right time-”

 

You silenced his words with a kiss on the lips and gave him a wide smile.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
